Jikan
by KittenexMachina
Summary: A person from Germany's past rises and plans to take over the world. To prevent a horrible vision from coming true, for the first time ever, Britain and Germany and the rest of the Hetalia 8 must work together to save the world. And Germany makes a promise to protect Italy's future.
1. The Call

Jikan

He opened his eyes to a black and red horizon. The heavens were filled with blood red clouds that sunk so low they touched the barren, dark ground. He could hear yelling in the distance. He couldn't make out the words. Either they were too far away, or they in a different language. He couldn't really tell. To be honest, he couldn't tell what anything was. Was this reality? Or was it a dream? The acrid scent of smoke filled his nostrils, making his bloodshot eyes water. His body felt like lead; he almost believed that he was paralyzed. But he managed to wiggle his gloved fingers. With that, he built the confidence to push himself off the ground. He finally got a full view of the world in front of him. Lasers shot out for the sky to the ground every so often. He felt the pressure of a spacecraft soar over his head making his blond hair fly all over the place. _Italy…Japan, everyone…_ was gone…He was never the one to cry, but he couldn't help it. He had taken on many powerful nations in his time. Hell…he was fighting the whole world at one time. But this man…he was just too powerful. He overwhelmed everyone in so little time. There was no one to stop him. Even with the eight combined powers, he seized world domination. _What have I done?_ How this man was able to become a nation…who knows? Not even death kept him away from his goals. He knew he was a bad influence from the start. But the man knew how to sway people to his side. He knew how to exterminate his enemies like insects. He could gain power faster than America could gulf down a pile a burgers. Anyone who defied him would be silenced one way or another. There was nothing this nation could do but watch his home be destroyed. This was his fault. This was his punishment for not protecting his friends.

"Hey, Germany!" Italy cried. The blue eyed country looked up from his book. "What is it now, Italy?" He grumbled. "Maybe once you're done reading, you, me, and Japan could play some football!" Germany nodded. " _Ja. Ja._ Just let me get through this chapter." Japan stood in a corner, stretching. "Yes, but I warn you, I will play extra hard to practice for the Women's World Cup this week. It's me versus America you know." Italy watched him. "You must be very excited, Japan. Being in the finals!" Japan nodded, deep in concentration. "Yes, but excuse me for withholding my enthusiasm. I am very competitive at times." Italy smiled. "Is that so? Then, you and I should have a pasta making contest! We'll make all the dishes! We could make spaghetti, Bolognese, lasagna…" Japan shook his head. "I'm sorry, but pasta isn't my strong suit. Though, I appreciate-" _He's not even listening. Why do I bother?_ Germany closed his book. "I'm ready." Italy continued his list. "…linguini…" Germany sighed in exasperation. "Italy!" He snapped. The Italian stopped. "Would you mind taking the ball outside?" Italy smiled. "No problemo!" He grabbed the ball from the closet and hurried outside. Japan and Germany watched him. Germany shook his head. "I can never understand what goes on in his head." Japan smiled. "I honestly don't think it's meant to be understood." Germany could agree with that. The pasta lover just had no science behind him. He was so spontaneous and unusually good natured. But his strange behavior got them out of many situations. He smiled. He could still remember the time Italy saved the world from the Pictonians by just drawing faces on them. Germany just couldn't imagine where he'd be without his friend…just then, his phone rang. Japan nodded. "We'll be outside waiting." He left the room.

Germany answered. "This is Germany." His boss started yelling into the phone. Germany winced and held the phone away from his ear. "Sir, just calm down! I can't understand a word you're saying! Can you please speak into the receiver properly." His boss seemed to have calmed a little. "Germany, we've got a huge problem. A group of terrorists has established an alliance a group of Neo-Nazis. I don't know what they're planning. But you've got to get this situation under control. I don't think we can afford another World War. Really! We'd be broke!" Germany thought the situation down. "Are there any reports of recent activity since then?" He asked. If they weren't causing any trouble, there wasn't much he could do. He had no idea what he was dealing with, so it would be foolish to rush out and do something without the proper knowledge and preparation. "That's all we know of this terrorist group. I heard, however, that they are trying to recruit Brits for some reason. Germany! Do something!" His boss was starting to get worked up again. "I can't do anything right now. See if you can gather some more information about them. Then, we'll see what I can do." He hung up. He stood in the empty room silently. Neo-Nazis? Brits? What were they planning? He exited the room and started down the hallway. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was outside until the sunlight hit his face. He looked up and noticed Japan and Italy were murmuring to each other out in the field. As Germany approached them, they stopped abruptly and turned to him. "What were you guys whispering about?" Italy laughed nervously. Japan waved his hand dismissively. "It is nothing. There is nothing for you to get concerned about." Germany stared at them suspiciously. It didn't seem like nothing. But he surrendered. "All right. There's three of us, so…"

"Hey, losers!" Someone called. They all turned to see Prussia rushing toward them. "You're playing football without the Awesome Prussia!? Unforgivable!" He deliberately barreled into Germany. Germany barely moved. "Hey, West! Why the long face!" Germany frowned. "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." Prussia smirked. "Are you gonna talk, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Germany joined Japan and Italy. "We're about to play, we only have three people, so are you-" Before he could finish, Prussia swung his leg and sent the ball flying across the field. "Me and West against you two!" He called as he sprinted down the field. Germany shook his head. Idiot.


	2. Britain and America

Jikan

 **The name of the story is really a place holder title for now.** _ **Jikan**_ **is actually time in Japanese. I had a cooler name in mind, but it was way too long in Japanese.**

Prussia stomped down on the ball with his boot. "This is it, West! Let's break this tie! And try to actually participate for once." Germany glared at him. "You're the one that keeps missing passes!" Japan kicked it off. Germany sprinted for it while Prussia unsuccessfully tried to distract Japan. Italy timidly inched his way toward Germany. Germany grunted with a pass to his brother. The man's red eyes lit up with excitement and gave the ball an aimless, powerful kick which hurled it into the woods. Germany gaped in an angered shock. Prussia scratched his head sheepishly. "My bad! I'm on it!" He set off after it. Germany sighed. "Yes, it is your bad." Italy bent over to catch his breath. "I'm glad Brother Prussia was the one to go after it, I don't think I would've made it!" Japan stopped behind him. "That is because you are out of shape." Italy looked at him. "That's not nice, Japan." He turned to Germany. "Germany, is there something really wrong with my shape? What shape am I supposed to be? Why are you guys always making me feel funny about my appearance?" _Good grief. He's always taking things the wrong way._ Germany shook his head.

Prussia hurried though the wood that settled behind the German capital building. He screwed his face. "It smells like oil back here," He murmured. He slowed his pace to get a more thorough look at the ground. Where was that stupid ball? He felt his foot hit something. He looked down. "There you are! You dare try to run away from me? How am I going to show those three my awesome skills if we don't have a stupid ball?" He snatched the black, round object from the dirt. He squinted his eyes. "This isn't our ball!" He examined the object in his hands. "What the hell is this?" He knocked on the smooth exterior of it. "A bomb?" He heard a loud crash in the distance. Some people shouted. "Careful! You know how volatile those things are!"

"Well, whoever designed these things is a big idiot!" Prussia looked down at his newly found toy. Were they talking about this ball? He started toward the source of the noise. "Now that they caught my attention, they better be ready to do some explaining." The wood reflected the upcoming winter. It radiated the golden yellow sunshine cutting through the trees turning the ground into a subtle light brown. It looked gorgeous despite of the gradual chilling of the air around him. He couldn't tell if it was the weather or something else…the smell of chemicals grew stronger as he drew closer to the sounds. Prussia could feel an invisible force pulling him faintly toward a small, wooden building. It looked like it was hastily built, for the whole structure leaned to one side and the roof looked it was on the verge of collapsing. Prussia didn't see anyone, but he could sense a presence. Suddenly, he felt a chill run up his spine. _My Awesome Senses are tingling._ Gingerly holding the ball in one hand, he unsheathed his sword with the other. He felt multiple pairs of eyes boring into him. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. "Show yourself!" He called. "Or face the wrathful skills of me and my awesome sword!" Nothing moved, not even a leaf. He eased his way toward the building. Every now and again, he would see small puddles of oil scattered across the ground. _Illegal miners?_ He heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind his shoulder. "Oh?" The atmosphere grew intense. "Don't you know sneak attacks are for cowards!?"

Britain sipped his tea quietly as America stretched at his feet. "You're quite serious about this, aren't you?" America paused in mid-stretch. "Of course I am! I need to prove I'm the best!" Britain smirked. "Best at what? Being obese?" America stuck his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm better than you." The Englishman set his cup on its saucer. "Don't get cocky. It could be merely luck. I doubt you could hold your own against Cameroon." He enjoyed teasing America. Even though he would publicly cheer Japan on, he secretly wanted America to win. The country always tried so hard to be on top. Britain liked and respected that quality about him. He couldn't help but think about what their relationship would be in the distance future. Would they be close once again? Or would they drift even farther apart? He hated how complicated their relationship was. Well, he could just hate him like France and call it a day…no, even though he made it clear that he was an independent nation, America needed him. They needed each other. As much as he hated admitting his dependence on his former colony…it was the truth.

Suddenly, an image flashed before his eyes. The Statue of Liberty…falling into the ocean. Someone yelling. Italy appeared and was crying. Britain tensed. What the hell was that? It looked like something from a disaster movie. But it looked so real. The vision was so vivid, it was frightening. What did he just witness? He felt a jolt shoot up his shoulder. He heard someone calling his name. "Britain! Dude!" Britain shook his head. He swung his head to look at America. His green eyes were wild. America took a step back. "Are you okay? You were in some kind of trance." He looked down at the chair. Britain looked down as well and noticed himself gripping the velvet, green arms of it. He eased his grip. "Y-yes. I'm fine." He shakily picked up his cup and took a few quick gulps. America looked at him, his blue eyes filled with concern. "All right. If you say so." He hopped up and rubbed his hands together. "All right! Let's do this! Ready, Britain? It's time for in your face smackdown! You're looking at the world's best in soccer!"

Britain lifted his eyebrow. "Why do you have to be the only country in the world that calls it something different? What is this soccer? It's football for the queen's sake." America shook his head. "Football's football. Soccer is soccer. Now are you going to get up, tea and scones?" Britain slowly rose from his chair. "I'm coming." He followed the younger country outside. There in the backyard were two goals, set on either side of the stretch of grass. America ran ahead into the grass. "Final ten seconds, America's rushing down the field. The entire Japanese team is on his heels and flank. He makes the winning goal!" With that, he swung and his toes crashed into the ball. The ball flew, ricocheted off the goal post and into America's face. He yelped in surprise dropped to the ground. "My nose caved in!" Britain sighed. "Why do I endure this?" He breathed to himself. He walked over to the writhing American. "Let me see." America's yelling subdued as he gingerly removed his hands from his face. Britain couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Dear lord…" His voice trailed off in awe. America blinked. "What?" Britain couldn't express in words what he was seeing and feeling, so he simply replied. "Nothing." America felt his nose and frowned. "Dick…" He jumped up and clenched his fists. Britain crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. Suddenly, a phone rang. He held his finger up to signal America to wait. He walked a few feet and answered. "This is the United Kingdom speaking."

"Britain, I need you to look at something." Britain frowned. "Romania?" The country continued. "So, I was helping them set up for the World Cup finals. And as I was cleaning up the stands, I noticed a weird aura. I don't know what kind of magic it was, but it was strange." Britain scratched his head. "Are you certain it wasn't a spirit or ghost, or at something of that nature?"

"No, it felt solid, but it felt like it wasn't from this world…if that makes any sense to you. It was so out of place that I noticed it. But I didn't sense a malevolence coming from it. I don't know, but do you think you can keep an eye out for anything suspicious at the game? You'll be there, right?" Britain agreed. "Yes, I'll be there." _Strange aura, huh?_ "Good. I know you'll be rooting for America-san." He hung up. "WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME I WOULD BE CHEERING FOR THAT BUFOON!?" He screamed into the phone. He sighed. He was definitely going to look out for that. He was actually curious now. _Aura from another world…_


	3. The Discovered Building

Jikan

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU TRYING TO DECAPITATE ME OR SOMETHING?"

Prussia stood speechless with his sword in mid-slice. It was crossed with another. The blonde haired country snickered. "West, what are you doing here? I could've killed you! You should be more aware of your surroundings." Germany pushed him away and sheathed his sword. "I should be more aware…by the way, what are you doing? We've been waiting for about ten minutes. These woods aren't that deep, so the ball couldn't have gone far." Prussia started dancing in place, making a strange face. Germany watched him in exasperation. Why was his brother so weird? "I found something, look!" He held an ebony sphere up to Germany's face. Germany took the ball. What was this thing? "What is it?" He asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Bring the other two, I want to explore this place."

The four walked together through the dry wood. Germany sighed. "This had better be good, Prussia." Italy followed him closely. "I thought we were playing football. Why do we always have to go into someplace scary?" Japan, who made up the rear, rubbed his chin. "Actually, I'm very curious." Prussia smiled as he led them. "Prepare to have your mind blown!" He stopped and pointed ahead. Germany, who had bumped into him from the abrupt stop, grunted. "Damn it, watch it!" He looked up. A small, wooden shelter stood a few yards away. Nothing stirred. The trees that once surrounded the cabin had been cut down. "An old cabin? You're fascinated by an abandoned building? Are you sure you're not mentally-"

"It's not abandoned! I heard voices! And they were talking about that ball. There are more of them!" Prussia crept his way toward the house. Germany watched, unsure what to do. Should he follow his insane brother, or go back to their previous activity? Japan said something behind him. "I sense a strange presence in this area." That was enough for Germany. "Prussia!" He whisper-yelled. "Prussia, get back here this instant! Prussia, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" He set off after his brother. Prussia was moving fast. He had already skipped across the clearing and heading for the door. Germany caught up and grabbed his sleeve. Prussia put his up to his lips, signaling him to be quiet. Then, he pointed to the door. The door was slightly ajar and was hanging off its hinges. Cool air seeped from the inside. He shifted and felt the presence of Italy and Japan next to him. "Prussia, there aren't any people here." Japan shook his head. "Don't be so sure." Prussia snickered. "You aren't scared, are you, West?" Germany shoved him forward. "Are you going in, or can we continue our game?" Prussia carefully pried the door open. It creaked as it swung open. The large, dark doorway gaped before them. The four of them peeked inside. It was pitch black inside. No one made the move to advance. Germany had an uneasy feeling. He personally didn't want to go in. "W-well, what are you waiting for?" He prompted. "This was your idea after all." Prussia looked behind his should to give his younger brother an irritated look. "You've got some nerve, West! Why don't you be a hero for your boyfriend and go in head on! Besides, I'm waiting for my awesome meter to fill…" Germany gritted his teeth. "Awesome…meter? And I don't have a boyfriend!" He shoved the snickering country aside. He looked in and swallowed. So dark…Then, he smacked himself. That's Italy's weakness. Even though East's a jerk, he was right. Germany did need to protect Italy and the rest of the former Axis.

He crept in. Someone put their elbow into his back. "Hurry up, slow poke! _Keskeskes~_ " Germany growled and moved over for the rest to come in behind him. He couldn't see any better. Suddenly, the light came on. Everyone swung their heads around looking an enemy. Then, they relaxed when their eyes landed on Italy. He smiled nervously. "Sorry, I just saw it and I…" Germany put his hand up. "There's no need to apologize." He looked around the small room. There were machine parts lying on work tables. There were smudges and stains spread across the floor. Toolboxes were thrown this way and that. Strange objects lined shelves along the walls. And air reeked of oil, death, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. Prussia came up behind him. "Look! Over there!" There were black balls, identical to the one Japan had in his arms now, inside a large, gray chest in the center of the workshop. Germany beckoned his brother to follow him. He stood up straight and proceeded to walk toward it. He ran his fingertips across each surface. "What are these?"

Japan came up next to him. "There is a strange presence. It's been bothering me for a while. I don't think we're welcome here." His voice was very solemn. It kind of scared Germany, but he reminded himself that Japan was a serious person all together. But something about his voice bothered him. "Right, we should leave. We'll the ball with us. Prussia, come on."

The Eastern nation sighed. "Of course we're not welcome! We're digging in someone's stuff. What do you expect?" He stood and looked around eagerly. "Maybe we can find some money while we're here!" Germany smacked his brother in the back of the head. "You won't be looking for anything. We're leaving." Prussia gaped as he was rubbing his head. "Why!? You scared, West? You're gonna let fish breath talk you out of some exploration? That's fine! I'm staying." Germany grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You will not be staying anywhere." He proceeded to drag his struggling brother toward the door. "West! Let go! This is why you can't get a girl! Damn it, I'm the older brother!" Japan held the ball in his hand. "I'll bring it to my place for further research." Germany gave him a curt nod. "Italy!" He called. Italy ran toward him. "Germany! I may have found something!" Germany shook his head. "There is nothing else in this place for us to associate ourselves with." Italy looked at him, disappointed. He shoved something into his pocket and followed them out.

As they were walking, Japan explained possibilities of what the ball could be. "These are just assumptions. I might have a more solid answer in a few weeks." Italy ran up to them. "Does this mean we'll finish our game?" Germany's head popped. The ball! He turned to Prussia who was lagging behind with an annoyed expression on his face. "Did you ever find the ball?" Germany called. The older nation looked at him nastily. "Nope. And don't ask me to find it either 'cause I'm not!" Germany sighed. "That's fine. I'll look for myself." He didn't express that he was afraid Prussia would try to explore the cabin again. He let the others walk past him as he went deeper into the wood.

"Are you positive this'll work?" The German nodded. "Positive. Nothing should go wrong with this. Operation Final Solution will be executed tonight." The military officer grinned with pleasure. "Perfect. And with the Women's World Cup Finals in play, people won't even suspect. I couldn't ask for a better situation." The German coughed. "Um…there is one thing we need from you." The officer raised an eyebrow, curious. "Hm?"

"We need someone from a country who practices witchcraft." The officer frowned. "Witchcraft?" The German nodded. "Yes. Perhaps someone from the United Kingdom?" The officer nodded, still confused and a little concerned. Then, he realized that none of his actions in this period mattered anymore. A new era was about rise. And everything in this one will disappear…


End file.
